


Drag Me Down

by mlmcolfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Coming Out, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, New York City, Sexuality Crisis, drag queen blaine, elliot has a crush on kurt, glee didn't really happen, straight kurt hummel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcolfer/pseuds/mlmcolfer
Summary: Kurt Hummel was very, certainly, positively straight.Elliot Gilbert was his very, certainly, gay best friend.Blaine Anderson was an up-and-coming drag star, Anya Nees.Getting dragged to a drag show can really change your perception of yourself.All chapter titles are lyrics from One Direction's "Drag Me Down".
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Elliot "Starchild" Gilbert & Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Drag Me Down

This was the first time Kurt had ever gone along with one of Elliot’s “Super fun night out with the boys.” Coincidentally, it is also the last time Kurt would ever go along with one of Elliot’s “Super fun night out with the boys.” The most definitely straight man, Kurt, was currently being dragged into a popular drag show by his most definitely gay friend, Elliot. Usually, the story ends here. Kurt would see what the place was about and would up and leave in half-an-hour and hook up with some blonde he finds on the NYU campus.

As he and Elliot made their way inside, the latter’s grip tight on his wrist, the music pounded with heavy bass that rocked his brain. He wasn’t one for clubs. As Elliot forced them through the bustling crowd, Kurt tried to look around, through the crowd of people trying to get to their seats and friends trying to find each other. Elliot hadn’t stopped bragging about the seats he had gotten them since he sprung it on Kurt that they were going. So, all of fifteen minutes. After being forcefully yanked into his seat by an over-excited Elliot, Kurt threw him a nasty glare, he didn’t want to hurt his pretty.  
“So, will you care to enlighten me of WHO we are here to see tonight?” Kurt grumbles to Elliot while he tries to remove his coat while sitting in an all-too-small theatre seat. His friend looked over and thought for a moment.  
“Remember when I made you watch season six of drag race about three times in one week...?” Elliot asked, turning his body to face Kurt. He was answered with a curt nod.  
“Think – Bianca del Rio’s wonderful makeup, but with the personality of Adore Delano! That would be Anya. Her drag name is Anya Nees but she’s very elusive because no one has figured out who she is out of drag…” Kurt stopped following along – he got lost about three minutes into Elliot’s explanation but he got the gist of who she was. 

The lights dimmed, and a hush fell across the crowd. Elliot shuffled excitedly, knowing him, he had been hyping this show up to everyone but Kurt – that’s normally what happens with these nights out. Everyone else knows the evening insides out, even Elliot’s professor, and Kurt is left confused and very out of the loop. Elliot told him once it was because he didn’t want to scare him, and that he wanted him to be spontaneous – live in the moment. He, however, would never understand it. They’d had the conversation, the one where Elliot gets drunk and confesses his love for Kurt and he has to awkwardly remind him his very much straight. It didn’t stop the two from being best friends, Kurt found it awkward at first but it wasn’t the first time a gay guy had gotten a crush on him. He, alongside his step-brother, were both important players in the McKinley High football team. He, the kicker, and Finn had the position of the quarterback. The sound of music playing snapped him out of his thoughts. The music was similar to the pounding music that welcomed them to the building earlier. The heavy base began pounding his brain – lord have mercy – he did not need a migraine right now. His phone, which was buried in his pocked, buzzed twice which told him he had a text. It was probably one of the guys from home checking in with him – or his dad was sick. With hopes of not letting that thought manifest, he quickly fished for his phone, accepting the dirty look he got from Elliot. At a glance, he knew that the message wasn’t anything to worry about; something about his dad, Burt, wanting his soufflé recipe. After telling him in which recipe book it was in, he put his phone away and focused at the Queen on the stage. 

Bianca del Rio’s make-up with Adore Delano’s personality was such an accurate statement that Kurt had to chuckle. The queen – Anya – was jumping around on the stage alongside some other New York queens he wasn’t familiar with. Elliot was buzzing with excitement, maybe vibrating was a more accurate term to use.  
“Hey, gay’s and gals!” Anya spoke into her microphone, “Don’t we just have the cutest audience ever! Look at you all!” She grinned a huge, toothy smile while jumping back and forth excitedly. She was wearing these unbelievably high high-heels, Kurt had never seen a woman wear heels like that never mind a guy. His eyes worked up his body, the white heels which were paired with long, knee-high bobby socks that donned the cutest pink ribbons tied neatly into bows. Anya’s dress, which just so happened to be the same pink as the ribbon, was an A-line cut that ended mid-thigh. If Kurt was gay – which he isn’t – he would probably be turned on right about now. Anya sported a simple brunette wig, nothing extravagant there – probably due to the make-up department…  
“Hey, gay-boy!” Anya giggled into her microphone. Kurt, who had zoned out while studying Anya, received a sharp jab to his ribs from Elliot which shook him out of his daze. Looking over to the man sitting next to him, Kurt’s attention was rather quickly directed back to Anya herself.  
“If I ask you if you’re excited, and you sit and stare at my tits, I’m definitely going to get the wrong idea!” He teased Kurt. The most radiant blush covered Kurt’s cheeks, and it ended at the tips of his ears. He slowly sunk down in his seat while Elliot laughed like the horrible friend he was. Anya laughed and decided to spare Kurt from any more embarrassment by moving onto his next target, but not before giving Kurt a cheeky wink and a;  
“You can have my number anytime, baby.”

It was official. Kurt Hummel had died from embarrassment. The show continued though; the teasing of Kurt gone from everyone’s mind but his own. His face was still flushed crimson, but it lessened by the second. Quickly enough, Kurt actually began to enjoy the show. Believe it or not. The funny comments from the on-stage Queens, or the over-the-top routines to bass-heavy songs that earned them a lot of tips from Elliot and Kurt. If you had told twelve-year-old Kurt that by the time he was in his sophomore year of college, he would be in NYU and having the time of his life at a Drag Show with his best friend who has a huge crush on him he would probably have called you a faggot and told you to fuck off. Times change, though, and so do people. Just after his mom died, he had thought that he might have been gay, but he put that thought away and put it down to him being in shock from his mother passing. He had told Elliot about it, and the other’s response was something along the line of ‘We all find ourselves in our own way, don’t worry about it’ but then again, Elliot was definitely high on something at the time. All he knows right now is that he is young, he still has time to figure himself out and who cares when you’ve had a few vodka and cokes? 

Elliot’s laugh filled his ears, Anya, the queen who had teased him before was obviously saying something hilarious and Kurt laughed too. He was happy. He was comfortable there. In the room full of ‘gays and gals’, his best friend, and the drag queen who winked at him. 

\- - - 

His alarm was shrill. He had made sure it was when he was purchasing it, otherwise it would be a pointless investment. Blaine rolled onto his back, being careful not to fall off of his annoyingly small dorm bed. He flung his arm out trying to hit the snooze button. Each movement sent a fiery shot of pain throughout his body; each individual muscle burning and stretching. He sighed; he knew before doing it that a drag show before an important test was a very stupid, dumb idea but he needed a stress relief. When he was Anya he didn’t have to worry about school, his family, or anything to do with his real life. All he needed to worry about was what he was doing, and his audience’s reaction. Sometimes, he didn’t separate Blaine from Anya, and it got complicated and messy. He would bring school to work and have a horrible show, or bring work to school and be too loud or annoying for his friends. A second alarm rang; he knew he would turn the first one-off, he knew himself. Grumbling, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. 

Six Forty-Seven AM, the clock read. It was too early to be awake, especially after he got home at the back of three. His parents were ever so kind in the fact that they allowed him to choose a dorm room with an attached bathroom. Who needs a loving father when you can have a single dorm with an attached bathroom at their first-choice college? NYADA was an amazing college, the classes, the people, the teachers… It’s a shame he doesn’t go there. Blaine wound up at NYU. An amazing college in itself, but he was being forced into majoring in English Lit rather than musical theatre. It was an amazing course, and he loved it, but performing is his passion. He was born to sing and dance on a Broadway stage – yes, every theatre kid says that but he means it. He wouldn’t have gotten this far with Anya if he wasn’t good at what he did. 

Looking in the mirror above the sink in the aforementioned bathroom, Blaine grimaced. When he got back to his dorm last night, he evidentially decided he didn’t need to take his makeup off. His wig and clothes were most likely put away neatly, they were expensive but apparently, he did not have the same level of care and respect for his skin – or his pillowcases. Weighting out his options left him with no choice but to shower. He turned on the water and went into his closet to find a towel, one of the new fluffy ones, he deserved it after all. His almost-too-quick shower involved his coconut shower gel and his citrus shampoo and conditioner. He was very specific with his showing routine, and the intense skincare routine that follows it every time. He likes to take care of himself – sometimes. 

The battle of comfort versus formality was raging in his head, normally on a day like this, he would go to class in sweats and an oversized NYU sweater and hide in the back and hope no one saw him… Today, however, his exam meant that he would see all of the other people in his class and have to talk to them. With that thought in his mind, he dug out a pair of black jeans and a stripy black and white top. He pulled them on and begrudgingly checked the weather. Cold – what else did he expect? He knew he needed to take a jacket but his usual coat was at the dry cleaners due to a horrible baby-sitting-slime incident. Almost against his will, he picked out his Jersey-Lined biker jacket from Hugo Boss which was most definitely a sympathy gift from some long-forgotten ex in high school.

The building where his exam was being held was about a fifteen-minute walk, but judging by the pain he was in from last night he needed to leave now, forty-five minutes early. He left his dorm, a travel cup filled with green tea that Santana had gifted him a few days ago because she doesn’t drink tea and Brittany’s dad doesn’t understand that they don’t want green tea delivered monthly. Blaine, however, loves tea, and loves his friends so really, he comes out on top. The walk didn’t take nearly as long as he thought it would, so he sat down outside. There was a field that usually had picnicking students on it but since it was 8:50 am, he was the only one there. The chill of the New York winter air bit him in all of the places he was already sore. He could hear the rustling of the trees and the car horns going off in the distance. Voices approached from behind, two guys Blaine presumed. Normally, he would see who they are and leave it there, but one of the two caught his eye. 

A tall, slim guy. He had brown hair which was styled to perfection, a thick pea-coat that showed only his jeans and boots. From the back, the guy was hot. And so, Blaine prayed to whatever God that was listening for the man to turn around. The two stopped and sat at one of the benches along the paved pathway, facing out onto the green where Blaine sat. He realized, soon enough, that the mysteriously hot boy was accompanied by Elliot who was a friend in his class. Just as quickly as he spotted Elliot, Elliot spotted him. The Gaga super-fan waved him over, moving over on the bench they were sat on so that there was room for Blaine to sit. Not wanting to be considered rude, he got up and winced in pain as his muscles got used to moving again. Elliot was quick to notice the limp that Blaine was sporting from going over on his ankle one too many times.  
“Hey, tiger!” Elliot grinned, “Busy night?” He teased, nudging his shoulder with his own as Blaine sat.  
“I wish, it was just word” Blaine snorted, raising his eyebrow he asked; “Are you going to keep teasing me about my totally awesome and very lively sex life and not introduce me to your friend?” Blaine nodded in Kurt’s direction, watching Elliot laugh and then look over to Kurt. 

“Kurt. Kurt Hummel.” The man smiled, sticking out his hand for Blaine to take. 

“Blaine. Blaine Anderson.”

\- - - 

The brunette with the gelled down hair and the green tea. Elliot seemed to know him, and be friendly with him. Did he get a boyfriend and not tell Kurt? He let out a sigh of frustration; he thought Elliot trusted him. He had told him so many times about how he loved him the way he was and that he was his best friend. Did he just not trust him?  
“He’s from my English Lit. class, he isn’t my boyfriend Kurt,” Elliot announced, not even looking at the aforementioned boy and continuing his catch up with Blaine.  
“I didn’t say he was.” Kurt retorted snarkily, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Mhmm… sure you didn’t. You thought that’s what this was.” Kurt settled for rolling his eyes again and watching the way his breath fogged up in the bitter winter air.  
“Why are you out here, Blaine?” Elliot asked, confusion on his face.  
“Don’t we have an exam in twenty-something minutes?” The short boy asked. Elliot let out a laugh, Blaine wasn’t always the best with time management but early is better than late.  
“That’s next week, dude.” Elliot laughed; Kurt felt sympathy for Blaine. The other had clearly forced himself out of bed even though he was in pain to make an exam that wasn’t even happening.

Kurt had been in his position; when his dad had his second heart attack, he lost track of sleep and time and he was a mess the entire week. Waking up at six for classes that weren’t running, or for lectures that were six hours away. Whatever Blaine was going through, Kurt, unlike Elliot, felt pity for him. College is tough and days like this could make or break someone.  
“We were going to go to the mall, get some breakfast, do a bit of shopping then we are going to see the Funny Girl revival on Broadway – my friend from high school, Rachel, is playing Fanny Brice and we can get you a spare ticket. It was originally just going to be me and El but evidently, you need a day off just as much as we do. What do you say?” Kurt asked Blaine, leaning forwards to look past Elliot and at the boy in question. Blaine blushed; he was flattered by the generosity.  
“Oh! I wouldn’t want to intrude. You don’t need to invite me out of pity.” He laughed nervously, he never hung out with boys. Usually, whenever he did anything, he did it with Tina, Brittany, Santana, or even Mercedes.  
“Nonsense!” Elliot chimed in, “We’d love to have you, Blaine! We’ve never hung out and you always let me steal your lecture notes. It’s the least we can do for you. A boy’s day out!” Elliot took Blaine’s gloved hands in his own,  
“Come on! It’d be so fun. Please!” Elliot was begging and Kurt found it embarrassing.  
“If you say no,” Kurt chimed in, “He will whine to me all day about how I ruined his chances of a new friend.”  
“I would not!”  
“Would too!”  
“Please, Blaine!” Elliot pleaded one last time. With a look of defeat on his face, followed quickly by an eager grin.  
“If you promise not to hold my hand, I will do anything for you, Elliot, but I need to go back to my dorm. Do you want to meet back here in an hour?” Blaine smiled, sweetly.  
“Yes, give me your number.” Kurt grinned, subtly making a move he didn’t know he was making. 

Maybe Kurt Hummel wasn’t so straight after all.


End file.
